


Someone Else's Eyes (Rain, Rain, Go Away)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy





	

The raindrops were rough, sharp against Bella's skin, but she didn't feel them. All she felt was the racing of her heart, pumping the warm blood that she so strongly didn't want in her veins. There was silence around her, engulfing her except for the break in the rain, the sound of thunder off in the hills. 

She wanted out, wanted to get away; he was gone, Alice was gone. Her world, once filled with colour and wonder, life and longing, now ached with their absence. 

Her knees hit the mud before she realized she was crying, her salty tears mixing with the cold rain. Even Jasper, waiting for her just a few feet away, wouldn't calm her. He was just as upset, just as lost, just as confused.

He appeared beside her, a silent savior, and took her hand. His skin was cold, colder than the rain, but it gave her warmth, hope. He knew exactly how she felt; broken, scared, empty. 

Together, they could pick up the pieces, maybe make each other whole again.


End file.
